harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1991
The following events occurred in the year 1991: begins his magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry]] Events Unknown *A Wizardry Budget is leaked and makes Daily Prophet headlines. - see this image. June *23 June: Dudley Dursley's eleventh birthday; his parents take him, along with his cousin Harry Potter and best friend Piers Polkiss to the zoo. Harry speaks Parseltongue for the first time to a boa constrictor. July *Harry and Dudley finish St. Grogory's Primary School.In Britain, students leave primary school for high school when they are eleven. Summer break starts in the middle of July and Harry wouldn't have turned eleven until the end of July, so he was only ten when he left. Harry would have left anyway, since he received his letter for Hogwarts after and started there shortly after his eleventh birthday. ]] *Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Charlie Weasley was born in December 1972 according to both J.K Rowling's Official Site and the fact he was just over seven years older than Ron who was definitively born in March 1980. This means he started Hogwarts in September 1984. Nymphadora said she was in the same year as Charlie at Hogwarts in . Therefore, they both would have left in July 1991. *24 July: Harry Potter receives his letter, which Vernon and Petunia Dursley burn. Harry's bedroom is moved from the Cupboard under the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom. *30 July (Monday): The Dursley's and Harry row out and stay the night at the Hut-on-the-Rock. - "Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry’s eleventh birthday." *31 July (Tuesday): **Harry Potter's eleventh birthday; he is visited in the Hut-on-the-Rock by Rubeus Hagrid, who tells Harry of his wizard heritage and takes him to Diagon Alley for the first time the next morning. **Quirinus Quirrell breaks into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but fails to steal the Philosopher's Stone, which was already taken by Hagrid. August *19 August: Porpentina Scamander turns 90 years old. September *1 September: Harry and his classmates begin at Hogwarts. *12 September: Harry Potter becomes the youngest Seeker in a century for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. October *31 October: During the Hallowe'en feast at Hogwarts, a mountain troll is let loose by Professor Quirrell, who looks for the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley save Hermione Granger from the troll, and the three become friends. November *Harry plays his first Quidditch match. December *25 December: Harry receives his late father's Invisibility Cloak from Albus Dumbledore as a Christmas present. He also finds the Mirror of Erised and sees his family for the first time. Individuals that started at Hogwarts Gryffindor and his classmates being sorted]] *Lavender Brown *Seamus Finnigan *Hermione Granger *Neville Longbottom *Parvati Patil *Harry Potter *Dean Thomas *Ronald Weasley *Fay Dunbar *Fay Dunbar's Friend Hufflepuff *Hannah Abbott *Susan Bones *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Wayne Hopkins *Megan Jones *Ernest Macmillan Ravenclaw *Terry Boot *Mandy Brocklehurst *Michael Corner *Anthony Goldstein *Sue Li *Morag MacDougal *Padma Patil *Lisa Turpin Slytherin *Millicent Bulstrode *Vincent Crabbe *Tracey Davis *Gregory Goyle *Daphne Greengrass *Draco Malfoy *Theodore Nott *Pansy Parkinson *Blaise Zabini Unknown *Stephen Cornfoot (Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw) *Kevin Entwhistle (Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw) *Roger Malone (Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw) *Lily Moon (Hufflepuff or Slytherin) *Oliver Rivers (Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw) *Sally-Anne Perks (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin) *Sophie Roper (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin) *Runcorn (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin) *Sally Smith (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin) Deaths *Arcturus Black IIIBlack Family Tapestry *Magenta ComstockWizard of the Month *Perpetua Fancourt *Tilly Toke *Between 13 February, 1990, and 12 February, 1991: Pandora LovegoodIn , Luna says she was nine when her mother died. J.K. Rowling later confirmed that Luna's birthday was February 13th, meaning Pandora died between Luna's 9th and 10th birthday. Behind the scenes *13 January: Genevieve Gaunt, the actress who portrays Pansy Parkinson in the film adaptation of , is born.Genevieve Gaunt on Wikipedia *17 February: Bonnie Wright, the actress who portrays Ginny Weasley in the Harry Potter films, is born.Bonnie Wright on Wikipedia *20 March: Grace Bruce, who played a Snatcher, born. * 21 April: Frank Dillane, the actor who portrays young Tom Riddle in the film adaptation of , is born. *14 May: Chessie Healy, who played a Gryffindor student in and is born. *3 June: Jamie Marks, who played Ernie Macmillan, born.Jamie Marks profile on A&J Management website *16 June: Ryan Nelson, who played Michael Corner, born. *16 August: Evanna Lynch, the actress who portrays Luna Lovegood in the Harry Potter films, is born.Evanna Lynch on Wikipedia *18 October: Toby Regbo, the actor who portrays a Young Albus Dumbledore in the Harry Potter films and ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' is born.Toby Regbo on Wikipedia External links * See also *Dating conventions Notes and references fr:1991 it:1991 ru:1991 год fi:1991 nl:1991 pl:1991 91